


Binge Watch

by chantryscholar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantryscholar/pseuds/chantryscholar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera and Cole introduce Blackwall to their favorite TV series.</p>
<p>mod au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binge Watch

“Oy! Thom, I’m gonna start it!”

 

“Right, yeah, I’m coming, just give me a moment!” Blackwall ducked out of the kitchen for a quick second, enough to make sure Sera hadn’t pressed play on the remote, before he hurried to check on the popcorn in the microwave. As of late, she and the boy that followed her around--Cole, that was his name--had been crashing at his place. Even in that moment, he wasn’t sure how he had picked the kids up, but they fit into his life as well as anything, disappearing at odd hours during the day but always coming back for dinner and bedtime.

 

A bit like having proper kids of his own, he figured. Which apparently included watching a Steven Universe marathon from time to time.

 

The microwave beeped, popcorn popped and ready for salt and butter, as Blackwall poured it into a nearby bowl. Sera was waiting impatiently for him to sink into the busted old couch, before she punched the play button on the remote. “About time. Give me a handful, alright?”

 

She stole a handful of the fluffy white snack before he could even offer her the bowl, retreating to her end of the couch. Cole settled in the middle. The bowl was now in his lap, and for the life of him, Blackwall couldn’t recall passing it to him. “You two really watch this at your age--?”

 

“Yes, okay? Shh.” Sera shushed him with a small hiss, the screen flashing pink from the opening.

 

_We are the Crystal Gems…_

 

* * *

 

“I still don’t really get it.” Blackwall grumbled as Sera searched the recordings for the next episode. She glanced over at him.

 

“Get what?”

 

“Steven’s dad, why don’t the Gems just have him live with them?” He asked, gesturing to the television. “Poor bastard lives in his van and they’ve got that place on the beach, there’s room enough for him.”

 

“You have to watch then!” Sera said, quick to cut him off, a grin growing across her face. “We told you it was a good show, yeah? Cole, I said he’d like it, didn’t I?”

 

Cole nodded. “You did say that, Sera. Can we watch the next episode?”

 

“Huh?” She glanced back to the television and nodded. “Oh! Yeah.” Once she found the episode she had been looking for, Sera’s eyes lit up. “This one’s good! It’s about Amethyst this time, she’s tops.”

 

“Steven is good here too.” Cole said, his fingers fidgeting against a hole in the knee of his pants. Blackwall couldn’t help but glance over at him, considering the thought of buying the boy a new pair. The two really did wear some raggedy clothing, looking like a patchwork quilt between the two of them. Some new things would be good for them.

 

He settled back into the couch as Sera hit play, his beard hiding the smile that grew at her humming along with the theme song without realizing it.

 

_We’ll always save the day…_

 

* * *

 

“Lots of music in this, isn’t there?” Blackwall asked as he got up from the couch, stretching for a quick moment. One glance at the clock got a small whistle of surprise from the man--small wonder they had all been yawning for the episode. He stepped out of the living room into the hallway of the apartment, opening up a linen closet to pull out a few blankets and pillows. It was looking as though they would all be camping out in the living room for the night.

 

Sera caught the blanket that he tossed to her, nodding. “I guess everyone’s a singer, yeah? The voices, I mean.”

 

“You should sing the songs, Sera.” Cole spoke up, as Blackwall handed him a pillow and a blanket, his slender fingers running along the soft material. It was the same he always used when they slept over, and got a small smile on his face. The smile kept even when Sera made a rude noise.

 

“Get off. No one needs to be hearing me, right? Got enough girls like me singing their songs with their ukuleles and...things.”

 

“But it would be _nice_.” Cole insisted. “You like the songs, you always hum when you think no one listens, and people want to hear y--”

 

“I said, get off.” Sera said, an edge to her voice.

 

Blackwall sighed as he settled back into the couch, tossing the blanket over his legs to get comfortable. “Enough, you two, or I’m turning the TV off. What’s next, Sera?”

 

A bit ruffled, she took a moment to settle down before picking up the remote once more. “Um...oh, it’s one about Greg. You might like that one, Thom.” She pressed play. “Reminds me a bit of you.”

 

_And if you think we can’t…_

 

* * *

 

Blackwall was still staring at the television, even after it went dark, before running his hand through his hair with a faint huff. Sera and Cole had kept glancing at him during the last few episodes, Sera barely able to hide her grin, the more and more he got into the show. They had him hooked.

 

And they had been asleep for most of the last two! The two had curled up on the couch, somehow managing to kick him out of his spot in the process, a mess of tangled limbs and blankets. He got off the floor with a small groan, knees clicking in the process, before he adjusted the blankets over the pair. The small movement woke Sera, who lifted her head with a drowsy mumble. “Who’s that then…?”

 

“Just Thom. You lot passed out on me, you know this?” Blackwall said as he picked up the remote, collapsing with a content grumble into the easy chair near the couch. He should have sat there at the very beginning, honestly. Much more comfortable than being kicked by gangly youths until he was on the floor.

 

Sera rested her head against the arm of the couch, looking as if she could drift to sleep any moment. “M’yeah. You finished?”

 

“The season, yes. Garnet was a bit of a shock, wasn’t she? The two of them.” Blackwall stopped for a moment, a rumble of laughter escaping him. He shook a finger at Sera, still blinking sleepily at him. “ _That’s_ why you like the show so much, isn’t it? You get hints here and there but the last two really clench it for you…”

 

Sera just gave him a grin, which was answer enough for Blackwall. He shook his head with a laugh. “Figures.”

 

She reached for the remote, Blackwall passing it to her willingly, before nudging Cole awake. He stirred, but remained asleep, quiet snores escaping him all the while. Sera made a face and sat up, rearranging her blanket to keep comfortable. “Right, well, he’s dead to the world.” She glanced to Blackwall. “They got another season started.”

 

“Another? Really?”

 

“Yeah. You wanna watch or not?”

 

“Yes. Play it.” Blackwall chuckled and looked to the television. “And no falling asleep this time.”

 

 “Deal.”

  
_We'll always find a way..._

**Author's Note:**

> Sera knows Blackwall as Thom (something something) Blackwall in this AU. How they met is kept open-ended, might change in the future if I ever keep picking at this AU.


End file.
